Super Soymilk
by Opel Vectra
Summary: a Fanfic about a hidden character that has been unlocked in Sugar Rush...and Vanellope has a big crush on him...
1. Chapter 1-1 : How to Unlock

RIGHT

LEFT

RIGHT

LEFT

GAS

BRAKE

GAS

BRAKE

RIGHT

LEFT

GAS

BRAKE

GAS

And voilà,

By making this, Super Soymilk would be unlocked…

Super Soymilk was a hidden character in Sugar Rush

(he's also the fastest character of the game)

Super Soymilk was a pilot in a spaceship,

To unlock him, the player must… (Up)

Nobody knew that except some fans…

In Litwak, he was never unlocked until today…

And Vanellope…


	2. Chapter 1-2 : Vanellope's POV

Since I became ruler of Sugar Rush again…and the creation of the game in 1997,

I have never heard of that hidden character…

I acted as an opponent in the game today…

Gosh he was so fast…

But not enough for me…

I saw his face…

No nose…

No pupils in his eyes…

I almost glitched…when the game will turn off…I'll be gone…until he's unlocked again…


	3. Chapter 1-3 : Lex

The person who unlocked Super Soymilk was Lex

Alex "Lex" was 15…

When he did, everyone in Litwak's arcade was more than surprised…

No-one knew about the character except him…

But Lex didn't played video games very much…

The TV came at Litwak's…

Lex was becoming a celeb by unlocking the hidden character on "Sugar Rush"…

"How did you get to know how to unlock that…Super Soymilk ?"

"Is it the first time you played "Sugar Rush"?"

…"How to unlock that character?"


	4. Chapter 1-4 : Super Soymilk's POV

At least…

I was unlocked…

I felt so excited about racing…

Nobody could stop me…

1st race: I win…

The other racers were…

Slower than me…

I also met the princess of Sugar Rush…

Kinda shy…


	5. Chapter 2-1 : Dan's Challenge

"Wait a minute, you're telling me a lousy newcomer at Litwak's had unlocked a secret character and pulverized my score with it?"

It was Dan, THE supreme sugar rush champion…

Nobody could win against him…

He knew everything about the game…

Except the existence of "Super Soymilk"…

Lex became famous for what he did…every kid knew him now…

"there he is!"

"an autograph! For my granny!"

"and another for my dad! He's a big fan of sugar…"

For Lex…ENOUGH WAS ENOUGH….

Dan confronts Lex …

Dan-you're Lex, Right?

Lex- not now for the autographs, wait until…until I go back to that Litwak's arcade and…whatever…I'll tell you when you can…

Dan-I do not come for an autograph, I come to get MY SCORE BACK you freaking weirdo…

Lex-what are you talking about?

Dan- as THE champion of "Sugar Rush", I defy you to a race! When this is all, we'll see who's the real champion is!

Lex-very nice of you but no…

Dan-are you refusing my challenge?

Lex- no, I mean… why don't you just take a break? You'll win the title of arcade overdose champion if you don't relax and forget "Sugar Rush" for 5 minutes, take me as an example, now if you'll excuse me, I've got homework to do, bye now…

Lex leaves

Dan never felt so humiliated…

Not having the highest score was the worst punishment ever…

Taking example from him? Never!

Dan was only 12, he was THE champion and a VERY sore loser….


	6. Seducing Double-S

Vanellope's POV

Talk to him!- Taffyta said.

She knew how to seduce boys but she wasn't interested about getting in couple with somebody…

So she became my personal "date teacher"…

Ralph couldn't come,

Day one, he was fishing with Gene,

Day two, he was babysitting Felix and Calhoun's kids…

So I followed Taffyta's advice to go and come in like an ice cream ball…

At night, knowing that he'll be playable tomorrow, Double-S (his nickname) was checking his spaceship…

I approached the gift basket…. (The location of Sugar Rush that featured secret characters that we discovered when Super Soymilk was unlocked)

I saw him…

(Every time I saw him, I glitched…)


	7. Seducing Double-S : Super Soymilk's POV

Super Soymilk's POV

Speed, OK

Acceleration, OK

Brakes, OK

Turning, OK

Special Power, OK

Everything is OK…

Phew…I thought I was a goner…I'm the fastest character of the game so…I must stay the fastest…

Oh, here's the princess…

Vanellope-Hello …how ya doin'?

Super Soymilk-great…can I help you princess?

Vanellope- Erm… (Taffyta made signs to Vanellope how to talk to him) great rac…

(Vanellope slips into maple syrup, Super Soymilk catch her, Vanellope almost fell…)

Super Soymilk- hey Princess, are you okay ?

Vanellope- …yeah...(heartbeat)

(Taffyta made Vanellope a thumbs up)

…


	8. Chapter 2-2 : Dan's Challenge

While everyone in Litwak's played as Super Soymilk…

Dan-open the door to THE champion!

Dan followed Lex to his house, the unlocker was sick of it…

Dan-you can't refuse me THE challenge, so…

Lex-Leave me alone kid, I told you I've got…

Dan-I AM NOT A KID! I AM NOT A KID! I AM…

A girl arrives,

Kat-Dan…at least…I've been looking everywhere for you!

Dan-not now sister, HE is the one that stole my Victory!

Kat-sorry Lex…he's in a bad mood so… (Lex was too much known, he didn't care about someone he didn't know calling his name)

Lex-I saw…

Dan-This isn't over yet… I'll race you, and I'll have my score back!

Kat-em…bye Lex…


	9. Chapter 2-3 : Ralph meets Double-S

Super Soymilk's POV

After a race in difficult mode,

I win again…that's good…

If I keep on winning, people will play me…

If I lost one race, I'll lose everything…

Even the princess's affection…

She's nice to me because I'm the fastest..

I always win…hew, what the…

Ralph-Vanellope ?

Kid ?

Vanellope? It's me! Ralph!

Super Soymilk-Oh my gosh! It's Wreck It Ralph! I'm your biggest fan! I'm so glad to meet you…

Ralph-em…me too…who are you supposed to be?

Vanellope- Ralph! You're here!

Ralph-Is that you kid ?

Vanellope- yep…

Ralph's POV

After that weird fan-boy shook my hand, I saw Vanellope…completely changed!

She had long hair (no candies in it) and makeup…

Ralph-erm…who's that dude?

Vanellope- Ralph, this is Super Soymilk, he's the hidden character of the game that has been unlocked by one, then by thousands of players! And he's so strong…and handsome…

Ralph- strong and what? Kid, Is that why you…

Super Soymilk-she said "so strong and handsome"… that's true, I'm the fastest of the game…I'm twice powerful than every character in the game…and Vanellope told me a lot about you…you enjoy game-jumping huh ? …you're not going Turbo are you?

Ralph- what ?

Super Soymilk-no…I'm Kidding!


	10. Chapter 2-4 : Lex and Kat

In the Library…

Kat-Hi Lex…

Lex-you? What are you doing here?

Lex's (only) friend, Victor the Librarian

Victor-Hi Lex!

Lex-Hi Victor! Where's Earl?

Victor-he's sick…so…she replaces him… Kat, this is Lex…By the way Kat…I didn't know you and…THE Lex was friends! He had unlo…

Kat-Ssshhh quiet! That's a word you mustn't pronounce in his presence…

Lex-that's all right…you get used to it…Kat and I are not friends…yet…

Victor-what about your parents?

Lex-nope…

Victor-fantastic (ironic)! Will they stop geeking one day?

Lex-I hope…

Kat-what's the matter with 'em?


	11. 1997-1 : Creation of Sugar Rush

1997

Daytona USA ?

Sega Rally ?

Mario Kart 64 ?

Diddy Kong Racing ?

Losers…

Sugar Rush will revolutionize the Racing Game genres…

Vanellope von Schweetz

Taffyta Muttonfudge

Candlehead

Rancis Fluggerbutter

Jubileena Bing-Bing

Snowanna Rainbeau

Crumbelina DiCaramello

Gloyd Orangeboar

Swizzle Malarkey

Minty Zaki

Adorabeezle Winterpop

All the racers are here…except…

One :

Super Soymilk…

He'll be the fastest of the game…

The player will unlock it by a code :

RIGHT

LEFT

RIGHT

LEFT

GAS

BRAKE

GAS

BRAKE

RIGHT

LEFT

GAS

BRAKE

GAS…


	12. 1997-2012 : Chapter Zero

1997 :

Super Soymilk-I'm created!...Let's RACE!

"You are not unlocked yet…"

After Super Soymilk was created, he was locked into the gift basket…until he was unlocked…

The Sugar Rush Motherboard was looking after him…

Motherboard-and remember…be fast

Super Soymilk-I'll be fast! Because I'm the fastest character in the game!

Motherboard-that's good, but you must win every time you race…

If you lose, the player will not choose you anymore…

They will choose a character more faster than you and the other racers…

Monster Soymilk…

So be FAST

FAST

FAST

FAST

FAST

FAST…

2012 :

Turbo entered in the game, made Vanellope a glitch…Super Soymilk saw the intruder…

But all he has to do was being FAST,

FAST

FAST

FAST

FAST

FAST

…

Spring 2015 :

Super Soymilk was unlocked…


	13. Chapter 2-5 : Lex and Kat

Kat-So you unlocked the secret character in Sugar Rush to get your parent's attention?

Lex-Yes…they're playing all day! They don't have any seconds for me! So…but I don't mind Videogames…That's why everyone bullied me…

Kat-well…I don't mind video games too…

Kat was 18, she adore reading and was a huge fan of Shakespeare, Victor Hugo and Stephen King…like Lex…

The two shared a good time in the library…


	14. Plotting

…while in Sugar Rush…

Super Soymilk's POV

"Today, Tournament mode…Extreme mode,

I win…

But I think my idol is having a bad influence on the princess…

She…she's the only racer who brought me such kindness and caring…

If Ralph goes Turbo with her, I will never see her again, I'll lose, and Monster Soymilk will be unlocked…

Sorry Wrecking Guy…Can't let you do it…"


	15. Chapter 3-1 : Zoe

Sugar Rush :

Highest Scores

ZOE 550 000

LEX 500 000

DAN 100 000

Zoe was a player that pulverized Lex's score at Sugar Rush,

By learning that, Dan was much nicer than he was…especially to Lex…

"Hello everybody! I'm a changed boy now! Sugar Rush? Who cares?"- He said

At Lex's…

Dan-Hi sis'…Hi Lex…how ya doin Lex…Lex…Dumas…get it ? (Alexander Dumas)

Lex-you already made that joke yesterday…

Dan- Lex, Lex Lex Lex…I know I've been a jerk with you but…I changed now!

I love books! Just like you!

Lex's POV…

Dan redeeming himself?

He's up to something for sure…

Dan's POV…

That moron Lex thinks the game's over?

I'll use his books obsession to get rid of ZOE….


	16. She loves me, She loves me not

Between the princess and I, no problem…but one question was still torturing me…

Super Soymilk- you and Ralph are good friends, aren't you ?

Vanellope- yeah…we're the best friends ever! He's funny…kind and…

Super Soymilk- if he glitch the game, he'll be faster than me and every player would choose him ?

Vanellope- WHOA! This would be great! "I'm gonna wreck it"!

Double-S's POV

"That's just what I was thinking…Wreck-It-Ralph…is plotting against me!

He's born in 1982, I'm born in 1997,…he doesn't want to be a bad guy anymore so…he's giving a lesson to pretentious racers like me by breaking my heart and make me losing a race...gosh, the princess's so beautiful…I'm falling in love with the ruler of this game…if Ralph marry her, he'll unlock Monster Soymilk…no…this will not happen… "


	17. Kat

"Gosh! What a horrible dream!"

Lex was having a nightmare…

One about Dan defying him on a race in Sugar Rush…

While Lex was racing…

Christine (the Plymouth Fury from the book) arrives and Kidnap Kat in the game!

That's not Dan that tormented Lex…

It was Kat…

He was thinking…

Her hair…

Her face…

Her smile…

She was Dan's sister but…

She was so…not too obsessed with video games and…gorgeous!


	18. Chapter 3-2 : Soymilk strikes back

In Felix's game,

Ralph comes back,

but he heard something weird in his new house...

and Ralph found Gene dressed as Vanellope and binded...

Ralph releases him...

Gene- thanks Ralph...I thought I was a cross-dresser...

Ralph- why are you disguised like...

Gene- your friend in Sugar Rush ? It wasn't me...it was a bean shaped alien riding a spaceship!

Ralph- a bean shaped alien ? riding a spaceship ?

oh no...

VANELLOPE!


	19. Chapter 3-3 : Soymilk strikes back

Ralph's POV

I ran to Sugar Rush, but that was locked...

In my opinion, this Soymilk dude that Vanellope had a crush on (she told me) is up to no good...

Super Soymilk-Going Turbo are we ?

Ralph-what did you do to my friend ?

Super Soymilk-I was thinking maybe that Mustashed-Mario-Wanna-Be could be a perfect princess for a perfect...80's bad guys who wants me dead!

Ralph-I never wanted anybody to die!

Super Soymilk-Right...you were in league with EVERY VIDEO GAME PESTS and you all wanted me to make me depressed by kissing Vanellope and unlock Monster Soymilk...okay, if that's the way you want to be...very well, then you'll never see your kid again...She'll be mine, just put one foot in Sugar Rush, and you'll regret you've been plugged in...HASTALAV-XBOX BABE!

Ralph- (no comment)...


	20. Chapter 3-4 : Zoe

Kat's POV…

« when did I go wrong with that boy ?

Dan will never give up into beating Lex…who don't mind video-games…

Everything he cares about is beating Lex and that…»

While thinking, Kat hurts an old lady…

Kat- Sorry ma'am…

The Old Lady-That's OK Kat…

Kat- you…know me?

The Old Lady- I'm…I'm Lex's Great-Aunt!

Kat- waow! Nice to meet you ma'am…

Zoe-call me Zoe…

Kat-okay Zoe…

Zoe-nice shirt…

Kat-thanks….so you're Lex's Great-Aunt ?

Zoe-yes...I came to visit him but I didn't found him…

Kat-he's maybe at the library…

Zoe-thanks…bye-bye Kat…

Kat-bye bye Zoe….


	21. Chapter 3-5 : Soymilk strikes back

Motherboard-how are you feeling today Super Soymilk…

Super Soymilk-good erm…I feel Fast! I'm the fastest character of the game…so I must be FAST!

Motherboard-good…but tell me…why are you…so anxious ? are you afraid of losing, are you ?

Do you fear that Monster Soymilk can replace a future LOSER like you ?

Super Soymilk-of course not! I'm the fastest character of the game! I CAN'T LOSE! the other racers can eat the dust…

Motherboard-what could make you so nervous ? Is somebody taking Vanellope's heart ?

Super Soymilk- WRECK IT RALPH is!


	22. Chapter 4-1 : Lex

Litwak's arcade,

2 pm…

On Sugar Rush,

Lex accepted to help Dan to beat his great-aunt Zoe…

He raced Super Soymilk to beat his auntie's score…

Won again…but no score was beaten…

Lex-oh man! Almost forgot!

Dan-Lex, where are you going dude ?

Lex- I just remembered I had…homework to do…continue without me…;)


	23. Chapter 4-2 : Zoe

2:05 pm,

At the Shopping mall…

Kat was waiting for Zoe…

The two girls were supposed to…

Zoe arrives…

Kat-hello Zoe…

Zoe-hello Kat…sorry…

Kat-that's ok…

Zoe-good…

Kat-…tell me…how do I look ?

Zoe- well…nice, why ?

Kat- can you keep a secret ? I LOVE LEX!

Zoe-you…love Lex ?

Kat- yeah! This has nothing to do with unlocking Super Soymilk…he's intelligent,he's adorable, he's cute...

Zoe- you think I'm…erm…you think he's cute?

Kat- yes! I LOVE LEX!

"WWWWWWWWWWHAAAAAAAAAAT ?"

Dan-say that one more time sis….

Zoe-be nice with her…

Dan-you got something to say to me, old hag ? You've beat my score and Lex's at Sugar Rush…Bravo…you won a ticket to the race of your life…a challenge, me and you…on Sugar Rush…Friday Night…8pm…at Litwak's…be on time … or else…


	24. Chapter 5-1 : Soymilk strikes back

Litwak's arcade,

Evening…

At Sugar Rush…

Ralph was entered Sugar Rush via a hidden door…

Something was wrong about Super Soymilk…

Super Soymilk was Turbo?

Naaaaaaaaah….

Turbo's out of the picture…

Ralph heard of Super Soymilk years before knowing Vanellope and before the game was in Litwak's…

But Nobody in Fix-It-Felix Jr was interested about him until today…

Super Soymilk looks like stressed of manipulated by someone else…

So Ralph must investigate…

…and protect Vanellope from Super Soymilk… (he's dangerous…)

Ralph didn't anticipated the moment when Vanellope's pal would be unlocked…

In the castle of Sugar Rush…

Vanellope- Ralph!

Ralph- Vanellope! You're here…are you allright ?

Vanellope-yeah…whaow…you're so cute…

Ralph- you're sure you're feeling ok Vanellope?

Vanellope-yes…you saved me from Turbo…I can't thank you enough…you're so brave…you've got a "Sugar Rush" king's heart…I want you to stay in Sugar Rush forever!

Ralph- you're not well kid…you should rest a little bit…

Another Vanellope arrives…

Vanellope- Hi Ralph! Who are you chatting with…

Ralph- what? TWO VANELLOPES?

Vanellope 1-there's only one Vanellope, I am!

Vanellope 2-don't listen to her Ralph! She's the impostor!

As the two Vanellopes start fighting, Ralph…

"(to the 1st Vanellope) what have you written in my cookie medal ?"

Vanellope 1-Cookie medal? What are you talking about?

Vanellope 2-"To stickbrain: your my hero!"

Ralph was about to seize the fake Vanellope…but Double-S provokes a soymilk storm to float Ralph,

Super Soymilk attempted to escape but the hidden character walked into a closet…

And got hurt badly…

Super Soymilk- (to Ralph) allright ol'timer…keep your princess…I GIVE UP!

Vanellope- hey! Double S! Where are ya goin'?

Super Soymilk- I know your secret princess…you're in love with Ralph! He can take my place as the fastest character of the game! I lost…I've been fast while racing but…not fast enough to prevent him from replacing me…

?-Ralph can return to his lousy game and bow before…

MONSTER SOYMILK!

Super Soymilk-but…I haven't lost any race…

Monster Soymilk-you lost your gal, pal…

Faster you are, Faster you'll be crashed…

SAY GOODBYE!

Monster Soymilk/the motherboard was about to throw Super Soymilk out of the castle's window but Ralph fights Monster Soymilk…

Ralph- Bring your Romeo to safety kid… I'll take care of him…

Vanellope- 10-4!


	25. DRAW

Super Soymilk- you should help Ralph…you love him, don't cha? I don't deserve you… I always win, I impersonate you…I deserved to be in jail…

Vanellope- Soymilk…stop, I LOVE YOU… Ralph's only my best friend… I LOVE YOU SOYMILK…but I think you're too nervous…soymilk abuse probably…

Super Soymilk- but…players need me! I'm the fastest and players need me!

Vanellope- so what?

Super Soymilk- don't you get it? Players want me 'cause I win every time!

Vanellope-fake…players want you because you represent speed…you're…unique! …no matter you win or lose…they like you AS YOU ARE…

(As Super Soymilk understands, Monster Soymilk disappears vanishes, full of rage…)


	26. Happy Ending (Lex and Kat)

At Litwak's,

Dan was waiting for Zoe…along with Kat who was defending the lady…

Dan- hey granny, what's takin' you so long? I thought I said 8pm, NOT 9pm!

Kat- Leave her alone…

Dan- silence sister! (To Zoe) hehehehehe…say yo prayers lady…where's Lex ? He's reading on the library or what?

"He's right there… (Pull off his mask) SURPRIIIIIIIIISE!"

Dan & Kat- Lex?

Lex- yep…

Dan- from the start, you've been making a fool out of me?

Lex- no, it's just… I borrowed one of my grandma's theater costumes and…allright look… Sugar Rush is a game… in a game, we're supposed to have fun! If we don't have fun, is this really a game? There are winners, and losers, and? I won, well, I didn't catch my parents attention but I beat you didn't I? Well…try again; I'm sure you're a better racer than me. You lose, try again, you lose again, keep trying…I wish you luck… loser or not, your sis will always be…your sis and she'll still love you… and one more thing… don't play too much video games before bed time…take care!

Dan-WHY YOU PATHETIC TALL TWIT! I'M GONNA KILL Y…

In the stairs, Dan misses one step and…

…soon an ambulance came to pick poor Dan…

Next day at Lex's…

Kat- hello…

Lex- Kat…you…you're not mad?

Kat- mad for what? Oh yeah, for Zoe… on the contrary… I did the same thing when I was your age…I dressed as a grandpa to prove Dan that I'm good at "Hero's Duty"…

Lex- cool…how is your bro?

Kat- he's allright, he won't be back until September…don't worry, he gave up videogames…since, he has sworn to be THE champion of chess…

Want to go the library with me "Romeo"?

Lex- sure "Juliet"^^…

Hand in hand, Lex and Kat go to the library…


	27. Happy Ending (Super Soymilk)

Today,

Difficult race,

I lost

3rd

And?

I'll always be Super Soymilk…

And Vanellope's sweetheart…

Tonight, I'll game-jump with Ralph and Vanellope, like yesterday

I have always dreamed to race on the Lakeside track on Sega Rally…and meet Jacky Bryant (my 2nd superstar!)

I hope they will install a Gran Turismo arcade at Litwak's…

I can't wait to show my idol Ralph and Vanellope how good the PS1 versions are…

And then, I'll be on Sugar Rush when the player will unlock me…

FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS AND GET READY FOR TAKEOFF!

THE END


End file.
